Ranger's Apprentice: the Royal Rescue
by Dethroned King
Summary: Newly appointed ranger Dale Preston has been at Seacliff Fief for over a month, but one thing is wrong - the lack of excitement that Rangers are accustomed to. Unexpectedly, the famous Will Treaty arrives with dire news. His apprentice, Maddie, has been kidnapped, and he needs Dale to help him. However, both of them are unaware that something more sinister is afoot...
1. Chapter 1

King's Ranger Dale Preston sighed. He'd been assigned to Seacliff Fief for a month, and still no any trouble. He had to admit to himself that it was probably the reason he had been assigned to Seacliff - he was a young Ranger, having the Silver Oakleaf for only a couple of months. He remembered the stories that have passed down in the Corps of the legendary Will Treaty fighting off the Skandians, but that was years ago.

Now, however the treaty between the two countries was stronger than ever, and Will Treaty now had more important things then Seacliff.

Dale looked over at his brown-and-grey horse, Strider, from where he was sitting on the verandah of his little cabin. It was a standard Ranger cabin, a main room with two offsetting bedrooms and a stable out back. Dale smiled to himself. Strider, in his opinion, was one of the more noble and cool-sounding names then Ranger Horses usually receive. He remembered the constant drilling of his mentor, Ranger Liam, that his horse was his first priority.

"What about me?" he had asked

Liam had grinned cheerfully. "If you're shot in the leg, your horse will still be able to get you away. Mind you, if you ever get shot in the leg, you'll probably not be able to get on your horse."

The memory of his old mentor turned his thoughts back to sad. A few months ago, Liam had been killed by a notorious criminal by the name of Jory Ruhl. His sad thoughts, however, were interrupted by a pair of heavy footsteps. Dale sat up. As the pair of footsteps rounded the bend, he could make out a Castle Servant running towards him, breathing heavily. "Excuse me, Ranger, but you're needed at the Castle."

Dale raised an eyebrow. "I'm _needed_ at the castle?"

The servant hastily amended his words. "I apologize, Ranger Dale. The Baron requests your presence at the castle as soon as possible. It's urgent," he added.

"I can see," Dale replied, taking in the short breaths from the servant and the sweat-stained tunic. He felt a little sorry for his abrupt manner a few moments earlier. "Thank you. I'll be right on my way." He walked back inside the little cabin, and grabbed his cloak and bow. _There is no hurt in being carefu_ l. _Who knows? Maybe I'll get attacked by a band of brigands._

Dale strode back out, and saddled Strider. Strider turned a baleful eye towards him. _No apple?_

Dale rolled his eyes. "You had at least _3_ yesterday since you got into the bag, which is now empty."

Strider snorted. _There's literally an apple tree right next to this Cabin._

"Remember what Liam said? Not to overfeed your horse with apples."

Strider moved his shoulders in an up-and-down motion, the horse form of a shrug. _Who told Liam how many apples a horse should have a day?_ Dale sighed exasperatedly. He'd never get the last word with his horse. _You're right._ Dale looked balefully at the young horse. "Let's get going."

Strider and Dale went at a steady pace, making their way towards Castle Seacliff. Unlike many, Castle Seacliff lacked soaring towers and commanded only a small garrison of men-at-arms. Castle Seacliff wasn't anything impressive. On top of that, one of the walls was just made of timber, Dale had noted to his surprise. Either way, it was the castle he was serving to, and he had to admit that Baron Ergell and Battlemaster Norris had been striving to make improvements. Secretly, Dale harboured the belief that the Seacliff Battleschool was now one of the best in the kingdom.

The Guards let Dale in. They had no reason to stop him, and Dale had started to become a familiar figure. Besides, his youthful, friendly face didn't hurt. _They do it because of me,_ Strider said. _I command great authority._ Dale chose to ignore this comment as he rode into the castle, and stabled Strider next to the keep. Strider looked meaningfully at a bag of apples closeby. Dale sighed, then furtively grabbed one and gave it to Strider. With the horse munching happily, Dale walked into the keep.

As he climbed up the stairs, he wondered why he had been summoned by the Baron. As far as he had been aware, there hadn't been any serious crime in the village or else someone would have told him. He walked into the anteroom of the Baron's office and was about to walk straight in when a polite cough from the Ergell's chamberlain reminded him that it would be a bad idea to do so. He instead waited right next to the door. The Chamberlain, who went by the name of Rufus, opened the door and poked his head in. "Sir, Ranger Dale is here by your request." Dale heard the baron tell Rufus to show him in, and soon later he was standing in the interior of Baron Ergell's room.

The Baron was an old, slightly overweight man who had the air of someone who paid more attention to his kitchens, rather than his training of knights-and-men at arms. Inwardly, Dale frowned at the thought. While technically that was the Battlemaster's duty, the Baron should still oversee it.

The Baron stood up and gave a wide smile. "Greetings, Dale. So glad you could make it." Dale gave a polite smile. At least the Baron was courteous. Dale hoped they'd grow to have a good relationship, and his greeting and somewhat informal manner gave Dale's hopes a new foundation. "Have a seat, have a seat" Ergell continued, motioning towards a vacant chair in front of his office. "I'm sure you know that I had to call you on urgent notice. Technically, this Ranger business, but I thought it be best if you meet with him her."

Dale frowned. "Him? Who's him?"

His question was answered by the next visitor to Ergell's office. A rather short, powerfully built man with a mop of brown hair and matching beard walked in. Will Treaty walked over towards the Baron, and the Baron stood up, and shaked his hand warmly. "It's nice to see you again, Will." Dale leapt to his feet, and shook Will's hand next. "Ranger Dale Preston, number 43" he said, a little awkwardly. Will Treaty was a legend, both inside and outside of the Ranger Corps. He had fought off a Temujai invasion in Skandia, protecting the Queen, who was currently Crown Princess. Then he had rescued the Skandian Oberjarl, defeated a Scotti invasion, ended a religious cult, and helped defeat a coup in the eastern nation of Nihon-Ja, and not to mention, was currently training the first girl apprentice.

Will took his hand a gave a cheerful grin. "Ranger Will Treaty, number 50." They all sat down. Baron Ergell looked at Dale's confused face. "I assume you are wondering why Ranger Will is here." he said, but a raised eyebrow from both Rangers made him realise he was just stating the obvious. He continued. "I received word from the Queen that her daughter," "And my apprentice," Will interjected. Ergell nodded. "That Ranger Will's apprentice has gone missing. Gilan informed me that the Corps had decided to use you as some extra help.

Dale was surprised. He was the youngest member in the Corps, and the least experienced. Why would the Commandant want him to accompany Will? Surely there were other, more experienced members that could help Will. Coincidently, it was Will who answered his unspoken question. "Gilan thinks that you're bright mind and young influence might be of a help. He said something about throwing nobles out of castles…"

Dale overcame his surprise and simply shrugged. "Well, if the Commandant says so… but in the meanwhile, what'll happen to Seacliff?"

Ergell smiled. "There's a young ranger who'd be more than happy to fill in your position for a while," he said, referencing the young graduate who had been assigned to help the Commandant while waiting for a position to open up.

Dale slowly realised what was happening. After a month of boredom, he was being assigned a top-priority assignment with Will Treaty. Dale couldn't help but smile. "When do we leave?"

Will shrugged. "As soon as you're ready," which Dale knew from experience with Rangers, meant 'I wish it was right now, but you're obviously not prepared, so GET MOVING.'

Dale stood up and went to leave. "I'll be back in a few minutes," he said, bowing to Baron Ergell, and giving a nod to Will. Technically, everyone in the Corps were equals. Will only outranked Dale by experience. Dale walked out of the castle in a hurry, excited for his new mission. As he neared the stable, he heard Strider's welcoming neigh. Mounting him, he patted the horse's back, and said, 'Looks like we have a new mission.' The horse whipped his main back and forth. _About time._ Dale grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Dale and Will sat aboard the small ferry between Seacliff and the Araluen mainland, he remarked to himself that the small ferry wasn't that efficient. If there was a large number of people trying to get across, it would take awhile. Then again, Dale thought, not many people usually wanted to get across.

After receiving his mission brief, Dale had rushed back to his cabin to gather his gear and provisions. Coming right back, he found that Will had already been ready. Dale had given a brief salute, and said "Ranger Will." Will had waved that aside, telling him just plain Will was fine.

Dale studied the old Ranger as he leaned up against his horse. _He looks worried,_ Dale thought decidedly. His own horse turned to look at him. _He is worried,_ Strider replied. Dale looked at Strider, and then looked at the horse opposite him. The other Ranger's horse was smaller, he thought. However, Dale had noticed how Will treated his horse with care, even reverence, and decided not to mention it.

Will stretched his arms, then turned to Dale. "Ever had an apprentice?"

Dale shrugged. "No, but I've been one."

Will smiled. "So have I."

Dale grinned in return. "Haven't we all?"

Will yawned. "I have to admit, it's nice without the constant strain of questions."

Dale, who had been about to ask how training the first Ranger girl was, decided to be quiet. "Of course, it comes at the price of my apprentice missing," Will added as an afterthought, his tone considerably sadder.

Soon, they reached the other end of the ferry. After paying their fares, they started riding at a low trot. "Gilan told me your tracking skills are excellent, even for a Ranger. That's partly why I wanted you to come. Also," he added with a slight grin, "I'm tired of doing the cooking."

Dale rolled his eyes.

As they rode, they began to lay down a plan of action. "Last time I saw her, she was out in the forest, hunting. She never came back." Will recounted

"Bear?" Dale suggested, which earned a glare from Will. He realised that assuming Maddie had been killed wasn't so tactful.

"Of course not," Will said, glowering. "Maddie's too smart for that. And anyways, there are no bears in Redmont. It would've been obvious if one was," Will stated. "And if one had killed Maddie."

Dale looked at Will. He wasn't sure if he should make another suggestion, but will made a tired motion with his hands, and asked, "Any other ideas?"

Dale thought for a second, then said, "She was probably kidnapped. A gang took her by surprise." He stated confidently. "A stealthy, professional gang, of course," he hastily added as he noticed the indignation of assuming that a regular band of thieves could easily snatch Maddie. "I can try to track her movements. I don't expect that kidnappers would be very good at covering up their tracks."

Will nodded. "Very well. Let's make to Redmont."

After a few days, they reached Redmont Fief. Dale was eager to look around. He'd never been to Redmont, and from what he'd heard, it was an impressive fief. However, Will would have none of that. Each day they wasted, they got further and further away from Maddie.

As they rode through a village called Wensley, Dale noticed the surprised stares of the townsfolk. He realised that they were expecting Will and his apprentice, not this strange new Ranger. No doubt gossip would spread among the villagers later tonight, perhaps in a tavern or inn. They rode through a small track in the nearby forest, until they rounded a corner and entered a small clearing, with a cabin at the back.

Will pointed towards one set of tracks. "These are her's. It was raining the day she went hunting."

Dale nodded and leapt down from Strider, motioning for Will to follow. "Well these are her footprints, alright."

"Who did you think those were, mine?" Will added impatiently.

"Yes," Dale replied straight faced, but recognised that right now, Will wasn't in a mood to chat. Sighing to himself, he began to follow them.

They followed the set of footprints for awhile. Occasionally, Dale would kneel down to study the odd impression in the ground, which might have come from the Apprentice kneeling, but those were far and few between. About fifteen minutes into the trail, Dale stopped. "Her tracks end here," he said, confused.

Will nodded grimly. "I noticed it too. Her tracks just stop. There's no evidence of trying to erase anything."

Dale frowned, then stood back. As he walked a little backwards, Will stepped on a branch, and Dale's head jolted up in surprise, his head hit a broken branch that was hanging at an awkward angle. Mumbling darkly, he turned to see what he had hit, and immediately frowned. "That's unusual…" he said to himself. Will overheard, and walked over

"What's unusual?" he asked.

Dale pointed to the slightly broken branch. "This branch should hold up any type of bird. I can't think of anything that is heavy enough to sit here, and almost crack this branch."

Will thought for a second. "A person?"

Dale turned a bemused eye on him. "A person? Why would a person want to be sitting in a tree?"

Will suddenly realised it. "The trees. The kidnapper could have been in the trees."

Dale picked up on it. "It would be a lot easier to sneak up. Maddie wouldn't be expecting any danger from the trees."

Will nodded. "That would also explain the sudden disappearance of her tracks." He quickly climbed up the tree. Now that he was up there, and knew what to look for, he could easily see the path that the kidnappers took. He looked at Dale, who was still on the ground, examining something. "You coming?" Will asked.

Dale pointed to the branch that Will had previously stepped on. "Remember that branch you stepped on? It's not a branch…"

Will scrambled down. "Then what is it?"

Dale picked it up. "It… looks like the shaft of an arrow."

Will frowned. "Can I see it?"

Dale handed it over to Will. Will studied it closely. "It isn't mine, or Maddie's. Ours are grey." He said thoughtfully. "This has a black shaft." He turned to scan the ground where Dale had found the arrow. "Did you see an arrow head."

Dale knelt back down, and soon he found a blunt arrowhead, with a piece of cloth attached. "Wait. This is a Ranger Cloak?"

Will, who had been momentarily re-studying the tree branch, said dryly, "Get used to it. We all wear it."

"No, this piece of _cloth_ I found attached to the _arrowhead_ on the ground." Dale said, half-exasperated.

Will had the grace to slightly apologize. Then he took the arrowhead. "This is weird," he mused. "This is a Ranger-made arrowhead. What's this scrap of cloak doing on it?"

"Are you sure this isn't Maddie's arrow?" Dale queried.

Again, Will shook his head. "Different shaft. By now, I know Maddie's arrow's by heart."

Dale sat down on a rock, his hand on his chin. "So here's what we know - She was kidnapped and taken into the trees. Someone fired an arrow, which took a piece of cloth down with it."

Will began to catch on. "How about this: Maddie was hunting in the forest. Someone in the tree fires an arrow at her, pinning her cloak to the ground. Then, they whisk her away through the treetops."

Dale inclined his head, about to agree, when he remembered one detail. "Wait - didn't you say that that arrow was made by a Ranger."

Will nodded, half listening. "Yeah. Ranger arrows all have a similar style that differs from the normal arrows found in Araluen." Then, he realised the significance of what he had just said. "Are you saying a Ranger fired that arrow?"

Dale nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying. That would explain how the kidnapper was able to sneak up on Maddie. He would be trained in stealth and silent movement, and not to mention the fact that Maddie would not expect it."

Will held up his hand. "What your saying makes sense, but for one thing. What Ranger would kidnap Maddie? And why?"

Trulas rode through the bright morning sun. He had picked his route carefully - the most secluded and narrow paths from Redmont to the east coast of Araluen. He glanced at his captive, unconscious, strapped to the back of his horse. Despite himself, Trulas grinned. _What a time to be alive_ , he thought as he rode with the captive apprentice.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, they had slept in the cabin. Dale opted to take the floor, instead of disturbing Maddie's room. He had the feeling that neither Will or Maddie would find that welcome. He lay awake for a while. Everything seemed to have happened in a blur. First, he had been commissioned on a rescue mission to find a missing apprentice, and princess. Next, he and Will had suspicions that one of the Ranger's, one of their own, had betrayed them.

The last thought was unsettling. How could one of the Ranger's commit treason? He had always thought that the Ranger's were the one group that was most loyal to Araluen and the crown. The fact that one of the fifty members had deserted the corps was agitating to him.

He remembered when he was a mere fifteen-year old boy. Unlike the other villagers and townsfolk, who treated Rangers with a mix of suspicion and polite respect, Dale had looked up to the Ranger's, the protectors of the Kingdom. He remembered the stories of the legendary Halt who had defeated Morgarath with his bare hands - although now Dale had conceded that most of that tale was exaggeration. The day he had been chosen as a Ranger had been the happiest moment of his life.

Dale smiled. He remembered waking up in the mornings to Liam banging to pans together right next to his ear. "RISE AND SHINE!" Liam would say, accompanying the discordant sound of the pots and pans.

Whenever Dale would ask about the daily routine of waking him up to chaos, Liam merely smiled and said, "Nothing like a little music to start the day."

Dale would mutter, "I've heard cat's sing better." However, Dale learned not to fight it, and instead woke up bright and early each morning to avoid the cacophony of Liam's so called 'musical' talent. And with that thought, Dale fell asleep.

Dale woke up to the smell of coffee. Bleary-eyed, he looked over to the stove to see Will brewing a pot of rich, dark coffee. Next to the coffee pot was a pan,, wil several uncracked eggs beside it. Dale assumed that those eggs were meant to supply todays breakfast, if nothing else. Sitting at the table, he nodded his thanks when Will proffered him a cup. Will sat down opposite of him, a map of Araluen spread out between them. After adding a considerable amount of Coffee, Will began to say something when Dale looked at him, horrorstruck. Will frowned. "What's wrong?"

Dale pointed to Will's cup, and then to the honeypot. "You add… honey to your coffee?" In the reverence that Ranger's treated Coffee with, this action was bordering on sacrilege.

Will nodded, an eyebrow raised as he slowly sipped the dark beverage. "Yes. I didn't just add butter, you know." Dale was about to make a comment on the horrors of ruining good coffee when he heard the warning neigh of Strider and Will's horse. His ears perked up, and he could soon hear the near silent footfalls, only audible to the horses and the Ranger's well trained ears.

Dale jumped up and grabbed his bow, ready to stride out and put an arrow through the intruders, but Will put a finger to his lips. Standing up more carefully, will walked over to a window where the shutter was slightly open. He peered out for a second, then looked at Dale. "Five of them, and they're armed." He made to grab his own bow, but Dale stopped him.

"Let me get them," he whispered confidently. He nocked an arrow, and walked outside. 

Momentarily blinded by the bright morning sun, a stark contrast to the dark interior of the cabin, Dale quickly sized up his opponents. All five of them were burly, strong men who looked very dangerous. They were wielding an assortment of weapons, from maces to a simple sword. One of them had growled when Dale had walked out of the cabin, and now held a battle axe menacingly. "We've come for two Ranger's who should mind their own business," the leader of them rumbled. "You should've kept to your own." He stepped forward

Dale looked down at the man who challenged him, and held up his already nocked bow. "I suggest walking away. I don't know if you've ever met a Ranger, but let me assure you that by the time you walk another five paces, you'll have more arrows sticking out of you then you've ever seen in you lifetime."

The man laughed, and after a few seconds, so did the others. "We aren't scared of you, you nasty piece of scum!" He began to walk forward.

Dale sighed. He hated just killing, but he had already given the man a chance. As the bandit began to take another step, Dale sighted and fired, sending another two arrows at different targets in rapid succession. The three arrows soared, their aim true. Dale did not watch where the arrows went - the dull thuds and groans from the thugs was enough.

The two remaining thugs looked at each other. They had seen the rapid rate of fire from the cloaked man with the bow, and weren't sure whether to attack. But when they looked back, they saw that the Ranger already had an arrow nocked, and decided to run.

Dale saw the fast movement that resulted from them scampering away, and rather than aiming to kill, Dale decided that disabling them would be enough, and sent two arrows at their legs. He then dropped his bow to the side, and grabbing his saxe, ran over to where the two thugs were whimpering, an arrow sticking out of their thigh each. He quickly hit the pommel of his saxe on their heads, and they rolled over, unconscious. He turned back to the cabin, to see Will surveying the scene mildly.

"You're going to have to clean this mess up," Will stated, matter-of-factly.

Dale shrugged. He was fine with that. He jerked a thumb towards the two unconscious thugs. "You might want to question them. I don't think they were planning on presenting us with flowers and roses."

Will raised his eyebrows. "Why do you think I'll be doing the questioning?"

Dale waved that question over cheerfully. "You're unvirtuous and old. I'm young and innocent."

Will raised his eyebrow. "Old," he stated, obvious threat in his voice.

Dale grinned even wider. Pulling this Ranger's leg was fun, he decided. "Don't forget unvirtuous. And maybe decrypt." he added as an afterthought.

"Well, how can someone as old and decrypt as me interrogate a big, rough man," he said mockingly sweet.

Dale paled slightly, realising he had gone too far. "Fine, Will, I'll do the interrogating," he said, starting to drag the two men. Inevitably, he gave a single grunt of strain. He was strong, but these men were heavier.

Once he had dragged them in, he invariably gace in irritably kicked one of them in the shin, waking the first thug. The man gave a cry of pain, and started whimpering. He tried to stand up, but that tweaked the arrow that was stuck in his thigh and let out another cry of pain.

Dale dragged him up. "What's your name?" he growled 

"Ru… Rufus, Rufus Honestfellow." the man whimpered.

Will raised an eyebrow. "Such a fitting name," he said sarcastically.

Dale looked at Rufus, steel in his eyes. "Who sent you? How do you know that we're here?"

Rufus cried out as the arrow shaft brushed against Dale's leg, then whimpered, "A man… in a cloak like yours… told us to watch for you… to kill you…" Then, the state of his wound to much for his body, he fell unconscious. Dale dropped him back to the ground in disgust.

"I'll take these two to Castle Redmont," Will said, indicating the two downed men. "You can stay here."

Despite himself, Dale smiled. "And finish those eggs?" he asked.

Will nodded. "And finish those eggs."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Madelyn's POV

Madelyn woke up to darkness. By the musty quality of the air, and the seemingly low and damp ceiling, she assumed that she was in a cave. Groggily, she tried to stand up, when she realized that her feet and arms were bound together by a length of black cord. Trying to yell out, she felt with her mouth that she was gagged. Instead of wasting further breath and energy, she instead sagged into a more comfortable position on the hard, rocky surface of the cave. That's when the memories hit her.

 _She was walking through the forest outside of Will's Cabin, following a deer. The deer was big and plump, and Maddie estimated that she could get 70 or 80 pounds of meat and fat from it. Some she would save for meals back at the cabin, but most of it would go to Jenny's Restaurant. Maddie had taken to hunting for Jenny, to try to make up for previous insults to her in the beginning of her apprenticeship. However, unbeknownst to Maddie, Jenny was past that, and viewed the provided meat and venison as a simple token of friendship, or possibly a new training regime from Will._

 _So far, the deer had no awareness of Maddie's presence, and Maddie intended to keep it that way. Finally, the deer stopped. Maddie began to unsling her bow, which had been strung, around her back, when the Deer turned at the slight rustling the came from the bow sliding off the shoulder. Instantly, Maddie froze, realizing that the slight noise of her jerkin brushing against the leaves of a nearby bush would alert the deer to her presence. Slowly moving away from the bush, as to not startle the deer_

 _Maddie clenched her teeth. She had been wanting to show Will that her skill in hunting with the bow was just as good as a sling. Lately, Will had been feeling Maddie had been starting to favor the sling, and not wanting the traditional Ranger Weapon to be discarded, had given Maddie extra practice with the bow, and even introduced lifting to weights stuck together with a long, firm piece of wood. Although Maddie knew that what Will called 'Weight-Lifting' would do her much good in the future, right now it was torture. She supposed that killing the deer with her bow might get her off the hook._

 _She drew back, took a deep breath, and sighted. That's when everything went wrong._

 _An arrow came screeching out from the trees, catching the hem of her cloak and pulling her to the ground. The deer, in surprise, bolted away. Her attacker jumped down nimbly from the tree, and Maddie glimpsed the sight of the unique camouflage pattern of a Ranger Cloak. She rose, quickly drawing her throwing knife. She tried to skewer him with the small, sharp knife, but the man saw the movement and turned to the side. She then drew her saxe knife, prepared to defend herself, and then she felt a sharp thud next to her head, then everything went black._

Maddie sat up in shock. The torrent of memories temporarily overwhelmed her, leaving her panting on the hard cave floor. She lay still for a moment, sweat on her forehead, when she realized something - _she was hungry._

This was the perfect time for her captor to walk into the dim cave. He was tall, and even in the darkness Maddie could see that this man was fit and strong. His eyes were a dark brown, near black, and his hair was as dark as midnight. He wore the long hair in a ponytail, and had a slight stubble of beard on his face. Altogether, he gave a menacing air to the room, and Maddie, despite herself, cringed a little.

The man paused, and sneered at Maddie. "Well then. Looks like we have Will's _precious_ little girl."

Maddie's face contorted in anger. She hated to be called a simple girl. Fortunately, and unexpectedly, the gag slightly slipped, allowing Maddie to let loose a string of insults and threats.

The man clucked. "Now, that's no language for a lady, now, is it?"

Maddie seethed with fury, but said nothing. The man dropped a crust onto the floor. "Here's your breakfast," he said sarcastically.

Maddie looked up at the towering figure. In disgust, she asked, "Who are you?"

The man smiled vindictively. "Your worst nightmare."


	5. Chapter 5

_Dale's POV_

Dale was busy cleaning up from breakfast. He casually glanced at the path that led from the cabin to the castle. Will had been gone for almost two hours, and Dale was starting to get bored. After the attack by the five thugs, Dale had moved the bodies, feeling that they deserved no burial. He had then made breakfast, but after waiting for an hour, had eaten his and left some coffee and eggs for will. Casting a glance around the cabin, he realised that it was quite dirty. It made sense, given the fact that Will hadn't bothered to tidy his house after Maddie had been kidnapped.

Dale looked around for some sort of brush or broom. He did not see one in the immediate vicinity, and opened the doors into both rooms. At first, Dale frowned at the sight of a door leading into the apprentice-room. In his days, it had only been a curtain. Then, he shrugged. As the first girl apprentice, he thought, Maddie might need a little more privacy.

He opened the door to find clothes strewn all over the room, the bed unmade, it's sheets half hanging down from the mattress, and the closet door ajar. Dale frowned again. The second factor of his apprenticeship had been keeping the house clean, especially his room. Every time that Liam would find Dale's room untidy, Dale would have to run back and forth to the nearby creek, which was around five kilometers away from Liam's cabin. Now, the experience had strengthened his stamina and helped him get faster, but when he had done it, it had felt like torture. He walked over to the closet, the door half-ajar.

Inside was a couple of clothes, and a derelict broom. Dale picked up the broom with distaste, but took it out of the room, and swept the cabin. He then beat the rug, cleaned up the dishes, gathered water, and made himself a second pot of coffee. He neglected to use his own beans, compensating the guilt with the fact that they'd probably use his when they'd head out. For now, Will would have to do with a few astray coffee beans.

Soon later, the cleaning was finished. Dale was outside at the stables, admonishing Strider for getting into Will's bag of apples, when he heard the dull thumps of an approaching horse. He walked over to the front of the cabin to see Will rounding the bend, his horse in full gallop. As he drew up to the cabin, he jumped down and strode briskly to the stable, where his travel gear was. "We're leaving," he said shortly.

Dale frowned. He hadn't packed any long-term provisions, just some light dried nuts and jerky to have ready. He'd have to spend an hour getting all the food and supplies they'd need for a long journey. "I'm not fully packed," he said tentatively.

Will glared at him for a second, then turned away, finishing tying his pack on Tug. "Then finish."

Dale sighed. He guessed the short temper was the result of something that had gone on at the castle, or Will was getting a little senile. Despite himself, Dale grinned at the last thought. _Good thing he can't read my mind._

"Oh, and I'm not getting senile, or anything."

Dale turned around, a look of forced innocence on his face. "Did I say something about the possible relation between your mental state, and . . . age?"

Will raised an eyebrow, a dangerous note in his voice. "Are you saying I'm. . . old?"

Dale mentally backpedaled. "No, no, of course not. You're young and spry." He said, raising his hands free of guilt.

Will nodded, satisfied. "Good. Now finish packing."

An hour later, to quell Will's growing annoyance, Dale strode out of the cabin, fully packed with provisions. Tying the pack onto Strider, he glanced at Will, who was sitting astride Tug. "Where are we off to?" he asked.

Will motioned with his hand to move along. "I'll explain on the way there."

Strider gave Will an incredulous expression, which only Dale noticed. _How does that make sense?_ Dale gave a small shrug, and whispered to his horse. "I don't know myself. I just go along with it."

"Heard that," Will called over his shoulder. Dale allowed a slightly abashed face for a few seconds, then his expression became more composite. He finished securing his pack on Strider, and swung up onto his horse. He neglected to tell Will that he had completely scrubbed down his whole cabin - the effects of the cleaning would be gone soon.

Immediately, Will began riding off. Dale clapped his heels against Strider's flank to signal him to get going. Strider tossed his mane, snorted, and set out in a huff. Dale rolled his eyes, knowing that Strider, one of the more finer horses in the Corps, could canter for days on end without tire. He had been bred that way, after all. Most of Striders exasperating gesture, however subtle they may be, amounted to nothing. It was just part of Strider's personality.

Will sat the pace at a brisk canter, and soon they were out of the dark woods where his cabin was situated. On the other side of a wide river, Dale could see what he assumed was Castle Redmont, it's ironstone walls glinting red in the morning light. Around it were fields, and off to the side was Wensley, the main village of the fief. All around, people were starting their day, the men plowing their fields, and the woman at work in their homes. As they passed through the village, Dale detected some delicious smells coming out of the Heaped Platter, the eatery renowned throughout the kingdom.

As they passed through the village, many of the villagers stopped and turned at the sight of the two rangers. Even though Dale had ridden through the village previously, he was still an oddity, different from Ranger Will and Maddie. For the most part, Dale kept to himself, only nodding curtly to any greeting proffered by the villagers. He disliked being the center of attention, preferring to stand in the shadows figuratively and literally.

Once they had exited Wensley, Dale turned to Will. "So, where are we heading now?"

For the majority of the ride, Will had been silent, staring ahead, and not making any acknowledgments to anyone they had passed. He turned to look at Dale slowly, his face neutral. "Trelleth Fief," he said shortly. "Got orders from Gilan. There have been reports of several people murdered, and they were all killed with a bow. He thinks that this might be our renegade ranger. He says to kill whoever was doing it, no matter who they were," he said as an afterthought.

Dale frowned. They hadn't talked too much about the Ranger that they had supposed left the Corps. "Would Gilan have a better idea of who it was? I mean, it would have been pretty obvious to him if one of the Rangers quit or vanished."

Will shook his head. "No one has left. The only changes in our ranks have been the deaths of Liam, a man named Roderick, and another named Trulas," he stated, as if the names were memorized. At the suspicious look in Dale's eyes, he added, "Liam's death was the only recent one. All the others have been a while back."

Dale breathed out in frustration. "So how can Gilan, and you, think we have a rogue Ranger on our hands, and no one has even left? It doesn't make sense!"

Will raised an eyebrow. "Most things we do don't make sense. Gilan is going with his guts. If you can't trust the Corps Commandant, than I don't know who you can."

Dale sighed, and turned away, neglecting further comment on the matter. They rode in silence for several hours, pausing every thirty minutes or so two briefly walk their horses. By midday, thanks to their hard riding, they had left Redmont. By that time, Dale had cooled down from his previous outburst, and asked another question.

"Can I ask a question?"

"You just did," Will pointed out.

Dale's cheeks flushed with embarrassment from being called out by the older ranger. However, he was not to be dissuaded. "Wasn't Liam killed in Trelleth?"

Will nodded. "Yes. I went on a mission there, with my apprentice."

Dale nodded fervently. "And whoever murdered the people was in Trelleth?"

Will nodded slowly, but declined to say anything. Dale chose this opportunity to advance his theory. "So, maybe the person who murdered Liam is the same person who kidnapped Maddie?"

Will stopped, and turned to Dale. "Jory Ruhl murdered Liam," he said shortly. "No one else."

Dale was beginning to get frustrated. "What if Jory Ruhl wasn't the real mastermind? What if it was our mystery ranger?"

Will was beginning to catch on. "That would make sense. Jory was to dumb to elaborate the complicated plan he had used."

Dale nodded. "And the person who's plan failed, they are now taking their revenge on Maddie?"

Will inclined his head in agreement. "That would make sense. Now we just have to find out who our mystery ranger is."

They continued along the dusty road, but with a new purpose. Will rose his horse to a slight canter, and Dale did the same. They continued for a while like this, until Will ordered them to stop. He was peering at the crest of the nearby hill, worry etched on his face. Dale rode up to him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Look," Will said, pointing to the crest of the hill. Dale eyes followed his outstretched arm, to see three hooded figures, all on horses. They were blocking the way, and had longbows raised up and pointed at them. With a start, Dale realised that they were _Rangers_. Frowning, Dale started to trot towards them, only to stop as an arrow whisked by his ear.

"King's Ranger!" The one in the middle shouted. Dale looked at him. He had the air of the authority. Dale opened his mouth to respond, but Will lightly grabbed his shoulder.

"Let me do the talking," he whispered to Dale. Dale inclined his head slightly, and Will and his horse trotted slightly ahead of him. Then Will turned to face the three Rangers. "What do you want?"

The middle one pointed at Will, and then at Dale. "Former Rangers Will Treaty and Dale Preston are under arrest for treason towards the Ranger Corps, and the Crown of Araluen. Come peacefully, and your lives might be spared."

Dale looked at the three in shock. _Treason_? _Why_?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Former Rangers Will Treaty and Dale Preston are charged with treason to the Ranger Corps and the Crown of Araluen, and are to be arrested and held for trial at Castle Araluen. Signed, Princess-Regent Cassandra Altman." The Ranger read the words with a note of command. "Come peacefully, and you will not be harmed."

Dale could not resist the tension any longer. "What for?" he asked. He tried to keep his voice calm, but he couldn't help the fear that was seeping out his throat.

The Ranger looked solemnly at Dale, then at Will, and gave a nod. "For kidnapping and ransoming Princess Madelyn Altman of Araluen."

Will could not bear it any longer. He leaped off Tug and strode towards the Ranger, jutting his finger into Ranger's chest. "Look here, Daxton, I came here to save my apprentice, not to kidnap her."

The Ranger, who Dale now knew as Daxton, at first looked at Will in slight fear, then drew himself back up to his arrogant manner. "You are no longer a Ranger, Treaty. Your oakleaf is invalid... and so is Preston's."

Will stood stock still, momentarily shocked at Daxton's words, he whipped his arm out and pulled Daxton off his horse, so they could speak face-to-face with an amount of new strength. "Listen Daxton, I would _never_ betray Araluen, not even for a moment. So you'd better get off your high horse, and go tell Gilan, or Cassandra, or _whoever_ that I am innocent. And so is Dale." He threw Daxton backwards in contempt, who fell back against his horse.

Meanwhile, Dale was still in shock. A traitor? And no longer a Ranger? He looked down at his silver oakleaf which was tucked into the folds of his long cloak. He'd trained for five years, devoted his life to the Corps and Araluen - he had trained for five long years to earn the oakleaf. Now he was to relinquish it?

Daxton sputtered in indignation. "How dare you? You question my authority?"

Will nodded vehemently. "Yes, yes, I do."

Daxton's face turned beet red with embarrassment and rage. "Well, let me show you! Farrel! Yeoman! Arrest these two!"

The two other Ranger's held up their bows already in full draw. Smoothly, in a fluid motion, Dale unslung his bow, nocked an arrow, and brought it back to full draw, aiming at Farrel. "I will do it," he said softly, but the menace carried clearly across the road. Will whistled, and his little horse trotted up towards him. Will jumped on, and grabbed his bow from where it was hanging at the pommel, but only held it downwards. He looked back towards Daxton. "Let's go, Dale," he said quietly. He began to trot his horse forwards, but stopped as an arrow brushed his cowl.

"Don't move another step!" Daxton warned.

Will looked at Daxton pithily. Then, he called back to Dale. "Dale, show them how good of a shot you are."

Dale nodded, taking the implied message. He singled out a tree stump, about two-hundred yards away, quickly sighted and released. The three opposing Ranger's heads turned as they watched the arrow struck home, then turned back towards Dale. He already had another arrow knocked, and now he was aiming at them. Daxton muttered a curse.

"I didn't want to do this, Treaty, but you leave me no choice," he said bitterly. He turned away, and signaled something to Farrel and Yeoman. The nodded with each other, and sent several shafts streaking into the air. Dale immediately raised his bow to send a return volley, when he heard a heart wrenching sound - Will's cry of terror as an arrow pierced his arm.

Dale stared open-mouth at the black-shafted arrow, that had cut through Will's forearm. He cursed as he looked around wildly. He knew he needed to move Will out of further harm's way, but if he tried to do so, it was likely that he'd be shot himself. Instead, he sent several plunging volleys into the two Ranger's midst, hoping to scare the Rangers away, but the Rangers stood fast, the arrows quivering as they struck on the soft, empty ground around them.

Dale had the notion to send another plunging volley, but angrily shook away the idea. He instead looked at Will. "Can you ride?" he asked in an undertone.

Will nodded, gritting his teeth at the pain and not saying anything. Dale leaned towards him. "On my signal, I need you to ride like a bloodthirsty Skandian is behind you. I'll try to lose them, and then I can try and treat that wound." Will nodded again, motioning with his uninjured hand to go ahead.

Dale licked his lips anticipation, then turned back in the saddle to face the enemy rangers. He raised his bow, sighted, and released in one fluid movement. Then he turned Strider around, and clapped his heels to Strider's flanks. In almost a second, Strider went from standstill to full gallop, and a second set of heels told him that Will was following right behind him.

Dale glanced back to the other Ranger's. They were in pursuit, their horses matching Dale and Will's pace. Dale urged Strider onwards to great speed, and Dale couldn't help but feeling exhilarated as Strider ate up the ground, slowly widening the distance between Will and his pursuers.

He glanced back again, and shot several shots wildly into the air. He didn't glance back, but heard the cry of a horse as it and it's rider went down. In normal circumstances, Dale would have felt shocked to have shot a Ranger horse, but this time the circumstances were definitely not normal.

His horse being shot out under him, the pursuing Ranger fell to the ground. The other Ranger checked his horse, to see if his compatriot was alright, but was motioned on, and swiftly regained speed.

Looking back at the two, Dale cursed. Even one Ranger could swiftly overtake them. He looked at Will, who didn't seem to be taking the ride easily. His arm was being jolted around, which Dale knew would further injure the ripped muscle. He cursed again, but could see no alternative than shooting the last Ranger.

Suddenly, the other Ranger's horse trip over a whole, stumbled, and fell. Even Will, contorted with pain, took a moment to be surprised by this. Out of all the odds, both Rangers had been taken down when they needed the most. Dale took a moment for the awe to set in, then focused on his own horse, looking for a suitable place to set up camp.

Dale and Will rode on, keeping their up their brisk pace. Finnally after an hour Dale saw a suitable grove of trees, that would work for their camp. Behind the grove he could see a small glade in which they could conceal their horses, and Dale reigned Strider in. He helped Will off his horse, then walked the horses to the glade, taking out his medical kit as he returned to Will.

Will was lying down on a rock, his face contorted with pain. The flesh around the wound was pale and disturbed, with dried blood around the shaft. Dale saw that Will had already cut away the main shaft, leaving only some splinters, and the arrowhead.

Dale walked over to will, crouching down by Will's arm, and looking at the wound. He was startled to hear Will speak. "You'll have to cut the arrowhead out," Will said weakly.

Dale looked at Will and raised an eyebrow, not unkindly. "I know. It'll be just a second, and it won't hurt," he tried to say in his most soothing tone.

Will snorted at Dale's words, but nodded, lay back, and presented his arm for Dale to operate on. Dale took out his saxe, looked at it, frowned, re-sheathed it and drew his throwing knife instead. His throwing knife was smaller, and would work in the wound easier without causing additional injury. He lay the arm on a convenient rock, and put the knife at the tip of the injury.

He looked over Will, and saw that he was gritting his teeth in anticipation. Dale knew that it was best to do it immediately, and waiting no longer, pried his knife into the wound.

Will let out a grunt of pain, but Dale ignored it and continued working on the arrowhead, prying it free from the flesh wound. After several heated, intense seconds, he successfully pulled the arrowhead out, and held the bloody arrowhead in triumph, breathing heavily and his sweat stained with perspiration. He enjoyed his small moment of relief, before remembering to bandage the wound.

He put several drops of painkiller and salivant that would stop any infection. He then took out a roll of white linen, cut a strip, and wrapped it around Will's arm, making sure it wouldn't restrict any blood flow. He leaned back on a rock, and wiped some sweat from his forehead, and looked up at the sky.

It was beginning to darken, and he knew that if he didn't find any food, they'd have cold rations. Then, he mentally shrugged. They were most likely being pursued, and a fire would easily give away their hideout. He looked over to Will. "No fire tonight," he said apologetically. "You need to get some rest, though. We have a day of heavy riding tomorrow."

Will groaned, mumbled something inaudible, stood up, and swayed with exhaustion and fatigue. Dale hurried to steadied him before helping him back down to the ground. After that Dale strode briskly over to Strider and Tug, in their secret glade.

Strider was munching contently on some grass, but Tug's ears were pricked up, and it appeared as if the small horse was looking to where it's master lay in concern. Dale dismissed this as fanciful thinking, but nevertheless he stroked the horse's mane, whispering in soothing tones to calm it down from it's agitated state. He grabbed both Will and his camping packs, then walked back to camp, slowed by the weight of both bundles of equipment.

After fifteen minutes Will was fast asleep in his bedroll. As Dale sat on a rock by Will he yawned, despite himself. He knew he was probably going to have to take watch, but he was too tired, and like he had said earlier, they had a long ride ahead of them. Coming to a decision, he rolled himself into his cloak and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_Madelyn's POV_

Maddie wrinkled her nose at the small bowl of gruel that had been set before her. She had been held captive for almost a week, she figured. _Two weeks_ , she thought, _and not a single good meal._ She pushed away the crude wooden bowl, but after a few seconds of thinking, she brought it back. It may be disgusting, but it was better than starving - something that she had been doing for the last few days.

Hungrily lapping up the gruel, she leaned back in the small cavern that made her prison. It wasn't much - a area of around four square meters, separated from the rest of the cave by several wooden bars that were drilled into the ground.

Maddie had made several attempts at breaking out. One included using a small knife that she had hidden in her boot, which had been confiscated. Another was the cutting through a bar with a jagged piece of stone. She had thought of setting the bars on fire, but the risk of her drowning in the smoke was too great and she could have died of asphyxiation.

Finishing the distasteful gruel, she sat it to the side and stood up. She then jumped back down onto the ground and began doing a series of pushups. Ever since she had been held captive, she had stuck to an impressive training regime that she hoped would keep her in top physical condition.

Suddenly, a pair of loud footsteps echoed through the cavern, growing louder as it drew nearer. Maddie got up quickly from her push up position and leaned back against a rock, faking the expression of an exhausted and broken individual.

The footsteps revealed a man in his early twenties, with a lock of golden, curly hair paired with two piercing blue eyes. His nose stood out straight and long, giving him the impression of a bird of prey, watching his quarry. However, that first impression did not match the light grin on the young man's features.

Maddie stood up and backed against the wall, acting like cornered prey. "Wh-who are you?"

The stranger gave a welcoming gesture. "You can call me Thomas, and you don't have to be afraid. I'm your friend here."

Maddie did not loosen up one bit, as the stranger had intended her to do so. She remained tense, and spat, "No one here was my friend, is my friend, or ever will be my friend."

Thomas sat down on a stool nearby. He looked at her, his strikingly blue eyes seeming to pierce her soul. "It's because Trulas has you here, isn't it?" He laughed lightly, his eyes dancing. "Of course it is. And believe me, it's easy to hold a grudge against Trulas."

Something about Thomas's easy manner made Maddie relax a little. "You. . . don't you work for him."

Thomas shook his head patiently, like a parent teaching something to a child who was slow to understand. "I don't work for him. . ." he spread his arms dramatically. "I work for the cause."

Despite herself, Maddie was intrigued. "The. . . cause? What's that?"

Thomas stood up, and as he talked he made dramatic gestures with his hand. "It's the cause that me, Trulas, and so many others seek for. To rid Araluen of the Rangers."

Maddie's mouth gaped open in shock and horror. _Destroy the Rangers? Why would someone want to do that?_

Sensing Maddie's unspoken question, Thomas elaborated. "Everyone fears the Rangers. They essentially control the whole kingdom, keeping the common people in check with their insane and arcane powers."

Maddie was still in shock, but managed to voice her argument. "But. . . the Rangers. . . they protect Araluen! They keep Araluen safe!"

Suddenly, Thomas's voice turned bitter. "Araluen is the only country with them. Take Skandia, for example. They keep the peace just fine without any Rangers."

Maddie could only stutter her indignation and total outrage at the idea. Thomas shook his head quietly to himself. "You'll come around eventually," he intoned, standing up and walking out, leaving Maddie to her thoughts all by herself.


	8. Chapter 8

_Dale's POV_

Dale rubbed his eyes as he sat up blearily, still wrapped in the folds of his cloak. His cloak and his clothes were slightly damp from the morning dew, but he shrugged it off and set around to make breakfast. If they hadn't been found already, he reasoned, then it would be safe to have a fire.

He yawned, rubbing his eyes, and made to stand up, but froze. In front of him was a plump rabbit, munching placidly on some grass that was growing underneath a bush. Dale rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming - the chance of food essentially delivered to them was almost impossible.

When the rabbit did not disappear, Dale reached slowly for his throwing knife, drawing it out of it's sheath. The faint whisper made the rabbit perch up and pause. Almost immediately, Dale stopped, and waited.

Once the rabbit started eating again, Dale pulled the knife free from its sheath and quickly flung it at the rabbit, killing the creature almost instantly. He was getting up to go and skin it when he heard a groan from where Will was sleeping. Dropping everything, he ran over to Will, hoping that he'd be able to make a meal of the rabbit.

And looking at the state of Will, Dale figured that they'd probably would need it.

Even though Will hand slept soundly, he didn't look it. His face was sweaty and pale, with blankets strewn around half-hazardously. Dale quickly knelt at his side, and felt his temperature. Dale's face almost became as pale as Will's when he realised that Will was burning up with a fever.

Dale stood, crouched by Will in shock for several short moments, then slapped himself to start thinking. He ran back to the small pile of gear and grabbed a canteen, rag, and jug. He ran to the nearby brook, and filled up the jug with water. In his haste, he spilled the clean water several times, but finally managed to get it back to Will.

Dale blanked even more when he saw Will, who was now tossing and turning, groaning with every roll. Dale dropped down to Will's side, and immediately steadied will, tucking him back into his bedroll. He took out the skin of water, and held it to Will's lips. "Here, Will, drink this," Dale said, his voice shaky at odd intervals.

Dale realised that the water was spilling from his shaking hand in nervousness, and took a deep breath. Will turned his head away, groaning. Dale grabbed Will's chin, a little more forcefully than he would have liked to, and brought it back. He tipped the jug, and some water flowed into Will's mouth, but most just splashed onto Will's shirt, which was already damp with sweat.

Dale cursed, and set back down the jug. Instead, he grabbed a strip of cloth and dampened it with water, then set it across Will's forehead to counteract the burning fever. Sitting back, Dale let out a breath that he realised had kept in for the past minute. He looked at Will again and sighed. He knew that it would be almost impossible to hide from the Ranger's with Will in this condition. And they wouldn't be able to try and find Maddie either.

Dale regularly dabbed the cloth against Will's face, wringing it out and wetting it every time. After around half an hour, he put it back down on Will's forehead for good, and got back to making a breakfast.

After finding some substantial logs and tinder, Dale had a reasonable fire going. He took out a pot, filling it with water, and added some greens that he had collected. He then grabbed the rabbit from where it lay, it's blood turning the surrounding grass a dark, ugly red.

Skinning the rabbit, he dropped chunks of meat into the pot, and let it simmer. Usually, he would add some cooking wine and various herbs and spices, but Dale knew from experience that a nice, simple broth with some meat was what Will needed.

As the stew cooked, Dale was cleaning his knife from the rabbit, wetting it and wiping it. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the man besides him standing there, until the man gave a polite cough.

Dale jumped out from where he was sitting, brandishing his still dirty knife widely in surprise. The man gave a smile and said, in a deep baritone, "No need for that, sonny," putting up his hands in peace.

Dale let out pent up breath and sat back down on a rock, defeated. "Who are you?" he asked, looking up at the man's tall frame. As he looked at the man, he had jet black hair, which was slightly curly. A long, slightly droopy mustache accompanied it, giving the man a somewhat comical appearance. He was dressed in a forester's outfit; a jerkin, tunic, and brown woven cloak. Dale also noticed a saxe knife sheathed at the man's hip, and a crossbow that was slung over one shoulder.

The man smiled. "My friends know me as Mark. Are you my friend?" His voice had a definite accent, which Dale assumed was either Iberian or Toscan. The man still stood, a smile on his face, but Dale realised that he was growing impatient. Then Dale realised that Mark was growing impatient. "Umm. . . yes?"

Mark's smile grew a bit wider. "Good. Now, about your friend?" he said, turning towards where Will was sleeping.

Dale grimaced as he saw the state of Will, which still wasn't good. "Well, you see, he got shot in the arm by an arrow."

"Ah," Mark said, as if that was the most reasonable explanation in the world. "I assume that this arrow wasn't poisoned?"

Dale, his face slightly red from embarrassment, shrugged. "I'd assume not. Rangers do not usually poison their arrows."

Mark raised an eyebrow. "Rangers? Yet you wear the cloak."

Dale sighed. "It's a long story. Let's just say we aren't on friendly terms."

Mark nodded. "That would make sense. After all, they shot an arrow at you." He turned back towards Will. "This doesn't make sense, though. Did anything else happen to him?"

Dale blushed with embarrassment. "Well, he rode with the arrow in his arm for almost a whole day."

Mark's face was completely blank. "A whole day," he repeated.

Dale looked away, his face red like a beacon. "A whole day," he affirmed.

Mark gave a clearly exasperated sigh. "Well, this is the consequence. His body is out from exhaustion. He'll need the care of healer if he is to fully recover."

Dale looked back at Mark. "Do you know one?"

Mark smiled again. "I am one."


	9. Chapter 9

Coledale Fief was renowned throughout the kingdom as a small, safe and sleepy fief. Retiring or new Rangers were usually assigned to the fief, showing how peaceful it was. And unguarded.

The hamlet of Wexley was no exception - two or three houses together in an acre with a large barn that housed all of the hamlet's tools, food and cattle. There were two families, which had been here for several generations. There was no law here, no highway, no nothing.

Which made it perfect for an attack.

Jerrus Harrelson had been an apprentice ranger when he was younger, but had quit for reasons unknown to his mentor. Most assumed that the training was wrong. Jerrus knew otherwise. In a way, he was still a Ranger - just not one of the Araluen kingdom.

He wore a cloak of mottled black and grey, one that camouflaged into the night that hid him so well. A rip in his cloak gave way to his quiver, and his long bow was strung over his shoulder. His hand rested on the pommel of his saxe knife as he waited. And watched.

Behind him were two more similar men - men who had been expelled or left the Ranger Corps, men who now held his ideals. They wore a similar attire, accompanied with either a longbow or recurve. They were Rangers of the Shadow, and only served one man - High King Trulas.

Jerrus watched as a slightly old woman walked out of the closest home - presumably a mother, taking out pan to wash. He waited a few moments longer, then signaled to his men.

Agatha looked up from her washing as she saw three cloaked figures approach her house. Their cloaks seemed to be woven of magic, the way they shimmered and seemed to melt into the background. She stood up to get a better look at them.

They had longbows strapped over their back, and they had a confident, yet sinister stride to them. The cowls of their cloaks were pulled over their heads, concealing their faces in shadow, and their cloaks were pinned at the neck with a silver brooch of elegant design.

"You Rangers, aren't you?" She called out to them. They didn't respond, but kept coming closer. The edge of the man at the fore's cloak brushed to the side in the wind, revealing a double scabbard holding two knifes.

"You needing housing?" She called once again, tilting her head and extending towards the strangers. They walked to a meter of her, then stopped, the two other cloaked men slightly behind the first.

Out of instinct, Agatha backed up slightly. "You Rangers, aren't you?" She repeated, yet more feebly.

"No," The man said, smiling. Then in a blur of action, he drew his saxe knife, charged forward and grabbed the woman by the door, slamming her against the wall. He plunged the saxe knife into her chest, waited for a moment, then withdrew it, letting the body slump to the ground. "We're not."

He turned to the other two men, smiling coldly and wiping the blood off of his knife. "Kill them all. Let them learn to fear the Rangers of the Shadow."


	10. Chapter 10

It had been several hours since Mark had been tending Will, but Dale could already see the improved results. Will had stopped sweating so much and was resting peacefully. He slept in a spare bedroll that Mark had magically procured, and some dry clothes.

Dale had knelt by Mark as he had treated Will, taking great interest in the different salves and ointments that Mark used. Only a few names he recognized - the others were obscure names in languages he didn't know. He remembered as Mark had explained each one; one was a painkiller, another a potent antibiotic, and yet another a drug that would speed up the healing of the cut.

Again, Dale wondered at Mark's extreme medical skill. From the look of him, he was just a simple farmer, yet he knew more about medicine and healing than most Rangers, including Dale. It beat him how this man could learn it, but Dale decided to shrug it off. He was healing Will, and that was what counted.

As Mark was finishing up a poultice, Dale resumed cooking. He had skinned that Rabbit and the soup were boiling emitting a fresh and tempting aroma. He grabbed a Ladle and a cloth, taking the pot out of the fire and onto a large, flat rock that would help cool the stew. He stirred it around periodically and was ladling the stew into crude wooden bowls when Mark walked up to him, a hungry look in his eyes.

Mark rubbed his hands and sat down. "Is that dinner?" he asked, his face hungry and wistful. Dale suddenly realized how lean Mark looked. He hadn't noticed it before. He slightly shook his head to clear his mind and nodded respectfully towards Mark. "Yes," he said. "You want some?" he asked, gesturing with a wooden bowl.

Mark shook his head, holding up his hand.* "As a healer, my patient comes first." He cast a glance towards Will. "Which could use some."

Dale glanced at Will and slightly reddened, embarrassed to have forgotten about him. To be fair, Mark had been working hard and looked almost as bad as Will. Dale didn't know, but he guessed that the stress and strain were taking a toll on Mark.

He ladled a bowl of broth and held it out to Mark, who in return held it closely to Will's mouth, gently holding Will's mouth open with his other hand. Tipping the bowl slightly at intervals to let the broth through, Will slowly consumed the stew. After the bowl was empty, Mark held it out again, this time for himself.

Dale obediently ladled another bowl of stew, looking at the leftovers that would be for him. He took the pot and the ladle and began sipping the stew slowly, looking across at Mark while he ate. The old man slowly spooned his stew into the mouth, swallowing carefully and slowly, as if it was poisoned.

A sudden intake of breath startled both Dale and Mark. Looking over, they realized it was Will. His breathing became deeper and his eyes fluttered. He began to rise up, but Mark quickly got up and gently helped him back down. Will groaned, his hand slowly moving towards his forehead.

Mark motioned for Dale to grab the cloth, and he did, the cloth still damp and cold. Mark draped the cold cloth over Will's head and waited as he slowly gained consciousness.

"Wha. . . uh?" He said, his words interspersed with another groan. "What happened?"

Mark took Will's head in one arm and gently prevented him from rising. "Rest easy, young one." He said, gently putting Will's head back on the ground.

Dale raised an eyebrow at Mark's diction. Will definitely wasn't young anymore. He was going to ask Mark, but Mark put a finger to his lips and drew out some herbs from a pouch on his side. Mashing them with his palms, he slowly gave a pinch to Will, who eyes snapped open. "Who are you?" he asked, suddenly jerking up.

Mark pursed his lips. Dale, glancing at Mark, who nodded, dropped down on Will's side. "It's okay," he said. "He's a local healer. You had a nasty wound."

Will glanced at his arm, which was bandaged up in white cloth. "I've been through worse," he grunted.

"I'm sure you have," Dale said consolingly, raising his eyebrow. He looked at Mark and cleared his throat. "This is Mark. Mark, Will. Will, Mark."

Will looked at Mark with a grudging acceptance that he'd have to rely on another person for a while. Mark looked at Will, knowing what Will was thinking. He knew that Will was a warrior, and his type usually didn't like to be helped along. Mark took it in stride, accepting that there would be nothing he could do to change it.

Will groaned, sitting up slightly. "What of the other three. . . Rangers?"

Dale shrugged. "They most likely are still searching for us." Now that he thought of it, it would be best that they move. They had been at this campsite for far too long. But, seeing Will groan again and clutch his forehead, he pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

Mark stood up. "Well, son, you should rest some more. It looks like you've healed mostly, but your body is still weak. You should be up and running in a couple of days."

Dale turned to Mark in surprise. A couple more days, for an arrow wound? Will echoed the same sentiment. "I think that I can heal from an arrow wound pretty quickly, thank you."

Mark put his hands on his hips, and his voice gave a sharp, commanding quality to it. "This arrow wound put you unconscious for more than a day. I will say when you are healed, or not." Dale was about to interject when he heard a stamping noise coming from off the glade. Crouching down and putting a finger to his lips, he motioned for the two older men to be quiet.

As the sound got closer, Dale crept over to the edge of the glade, keeping low to the ground. Pulling up the cowl of his cloak and drawing his throwing knife, he peered through the branches that separated their camp from the road.

The sound grew to be three pairs of horse's hoofs, each echoing at the same time. As the horses drew near, he could see that they were Ranger horses, adding to the sinking feeling in his heart. The men on top were different, without the motley of green that was worn by Rangers. Their outfit was. . . black. Layers of black, shades, that Dale didn't even know existed. Yet they had bows slung over their shoulders, knife sheaths, and all the other standard Ranger equipment.

He pressed himself even closer to the ground, knowing that if he was seen, he would not be able to fight the three on horseback. If they were indeed Rangers, they would be able to shoot him down before he would be able to move a muscle

The hoofbeats drew closer. Dale's pulse crept faster, his breathing rigid. Trust the cloak. Trust the cloak. The mental drilling that Liam had given Dale echoed in his mind, and Dale did his best to remain absolutely still. The hoofbeats continued to draw closer, and now Dale could make out each separate thud from the impact of the hoof on the earthen path. Trust the cloak.

The hoofbeats continued, passing him on the ground and further down the path. Dale waited until he could hear them no longer before breathing, finally, in relief. Then it all went wrong.

Mark behind him suddenly yelled, bending over and clutching his foot, yelling in pain. Dale whipped around, drawing his saxe knife as he did so only for it to be met by the blade of another. Steel on steel clashed, ringing through the small glade.

The blade belonged to the man that Dale had just seen ride past. Rolling to his side, Dale jumped up, spinning to stab the man with a backhand grip, but was met by the man's blade, again. Dale spun back around, closing into the cloaked figure and elbowing him right under his nose, the man's head cracking back. Dale kicked right below the man's ankles, sending him toppling down to the ground.

Another man came up behind him, with the same attire. Grabbing Dale's wrists, he pulled them back over Dale's head, kicking Dale in the right knee, and let him fall. Dale tried to quickly get back up, but the heavy boot of the second man pressed down onto his back. A third boot, presumably belonging to what Dale know knew was their third assailant, slammed into Dale's head, kicking it once, twice, then a third time, the boot coming away with blood on its tip.

The first man, swearing, got up on one knee, and then a second, groaning and cursing as he did so. The third man leaned down his mouth next to Dale's ear. "You thought you could hide from us forever. But you were wrong."


End file.
